Just Friends
by ZildijanRocker
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Emily has a little too much to drink.


Naomi POV

She looks so lost. Out of place. Even with half a bottle of vodka in her hand and a group of footballers trying to chat her up you can see that she'd rather be someplace else. Even though it's _her _party. Well, Katie's more like. I look around at the crowds of loud-mouthed men. Definitely Katie's idea.

Emily is currently being chatted up by one of the louder men, looking unimpressed I can see her trying to escape the conversation. She looks up and sees me, then starts to stumble in my direction, clearly more than tipsy. As she gets nearer she trips and I hold her up while she giggles and throws her arms around my neck.

We spoke earlier, when she invited me. Talked about what had happened at Pandora's party. I told her that I was too mixed up to be with anyone at the moment, that I would only hurt her. Explained that having her, as a friend, was all that I was interested in. She didn't sound convinced but she didn't push the matter further, though I could hear that maybe she wanted to. So we agreed that 'friends' was best.

We're friends. I remind myself. Just friends.

"I'm glad you came," she slurs drunkenly into my ear. Her hot breath makes me shudder. Her arms are still around me and she's leaning against me for support, our bodies pressed together, she looks amazing.

No Naomi. Stop.

Friends.

Companions.

Associates.

Mates.

Nothing more. Keep calm.

I help her back onto her feet.

"That's what friends are for right?" I reply, and she nods dizzily, muttering her agreements.

How much has she had to drink?

"How much have you had to drink?" I question, holding her by the shoulders still, worried she might fall.

She starts counting on her fingers then appears to forget what she's counting and just waves the nearly empty bottle of vodka in my face.

"This much" she smiles, sloshing the liquid about "need it to deal with them football people men" she points behind her absentmindedly.

I can't help but smile; she's even cuter when she's drunk.

"Oh where are my manners?" she says, swaying slightly as she speaks again "as the official host" she looks over at Katie and corrects herself "_joint_ host of this party, it is my duty to offer you a drink. So what can I get you?"

I laugh.

"What have you got?"

She screws her face up, concentrating. She raises her hand and opens her mouth to speak, but then puts her finger to her lips again, looking thoughtful. She repeats this process about 3 times, before shrugging her shoulders and pushing me into the kitchen.

She guides me over to an assortment of beer and wine.

"I think this is all that's left"

I survey the table of drinks, nothing that looks terribly appealing. I grab a can of beer and open it. It tastes like shit. Emily sees my reaction and sniggers slightly. She downs the rest of her vodka and balances the bottle on the side.

"My head hurts" she announces before shoving through the crowd of people and opening the backdoor. I follow her out into the empty garden. It's dark but I can just about see her skipping towards a swing at the end of the garden. She talks to me as I approach her.

"Much quieter out here, better for the head" she pauses "hey that rhymes"

She sounds delighted with herself and I decide against telling her that 'here' and 'head' don't rhyme. Why spoil her fun?

She sits on the swing.

"Push me"

"Excuse me?" I arch my eyebrow in response to her demand.

"Push me, pleaseee?" she tries again, pouting her lips at me. I fold my arms in response.

"I'm not pushing you on that" I motion to the swing "when your this drunk, you'll break your neck"

"Fine" she huffs "I can do it myself anyway"

I watch her trying to swing herself, but her limbs seem to have lost all sense of co-ordination as she sways from side to side, urging the swing to go forward. It doesn't. I can see her getting frustrated and wonder whether or not she realizes how pretty she looks.

No. Bad Naomi. Bad thoughts.

"Urgh, fucking swing, s'broken" she sulks and I groan inwardly as I give in. She has that effect on me, I always go against my better judgement.

"Fine. I'll push you, but if you break anything then it's not my fault" I moan, stepping behind her.

She smiles a childish grin, holding on to her seat. I push the swing gently and as she goes forward she squeals with happiness. I smirk to myself, wishing she wasn't so bloody adorable.

"Push harderrr, I want to go higherrr"

I push harder.

She goes higher.

"Harderrr"

"Miss bloody bossy" I moan as I push her higher. She laughs.

"Bet I can jump off" she shouts.

Before I can argue against this idea Emily has loosened her grip on her seat.

"Em, not a good..."

She leaps off of the swing.

Christ.

Instead of landing on her feet she's landed in a heap on the grass.

"Ems, are you okay?" I try to keep the worry out of my voice as I go over to her.

She rolls over, still led on the grass. The fall appears to have sobered her up somewhat as she rubs her head.

"Thought I'd land on my feet," she murmurs looking slightly embarrassed. I offer her a hand up but instead of me pulling her up, Emily pulls me down onto the grass so that I'm led next to her.

We both sigh.

"I wish I hadn't drunk so much" she says, clutching her head with both hands.

"Never could hold my drink very well" she continues "about 10 minutes of drunkenness and then I'm feeling hung over"

I nod, unsure of what to say. We lay in silence for a few more minutes.

"I thought I was supposed to be the quiet one" says Emily and we both laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just not very used to the whole 'friends' thing. The whole B-F-F-L has never really been my scene"

Emily moves closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I inhale sharply.

"If your not very good at it, then why did you suggest it?" She sounds less drunk now.

"I don't know" I reply. Because I don't, not really.

God. Why does she have this effect on me?

Emily ponders my words. Clearly thinking them through in her head.

"You liked it when we kissed though"

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. It was true.

We were silent again.

"I don't get it, at all" says Emily finally, looking to me for an answer.

"Neither do I" I say, apologetically. Emily looks as confused as ever.

"I need another drink"

She gets up to go.

"Ems"

I stand up and she turns to face me.

"Don't go"

The irony of the situation isn't lost on either of us.

She leans in close to me, so that her breath tickles my face.

"Why not?" There's a hint of daring in her voice.

I was never one to back down to a dare.

I push my lips against hers, tasting the alcohol on her lips. She kisses back, her tongue in my mouth. I moan, running my hand up her spine. She pulls away from me, giggling.

"Your hands are cold"

"Sorry" I murmur, wrapping my arms back around her. She smiles.

"Guess that's the end of the friends thing" She says softly into my neck.

I kiss her again.

"I was rubbish at it anyway"


End file.
